Let Me
by lizook
Summary: She'd done this a few times since they'd been together, but he doubted he'd ever get used to it.


**Timeline/Spoilers: **Set in future, Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship. Spoilers for 2x09 _Aliens in a Spaceship_

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me. Unfortunately.

He watched the sweat beading on her forehead knowing any moment she'd awake with a jolt. She'd done this a few times since they'd been together, but he doubted he'd ever get used to it. Watching her wake in a cold sweat, eyes wild with fear. He wanted to get the bastard who'd done this to her. Who, for even just a second, made her doubt that she was safe and loved.

The first time it happened he'd been awake watching the lights of the city dance through the window in her room, thinking about how so much had changed in a few short weeks. He was about to pinch himself when he heard her murmur his name. The smile that twitched on his lips vanished as he turned to find her fisting the sheets, breathing rapidly. And not in a good way.

The nightmare went on for several minutes before her eyes flew open, immediately finding his. Embarrassed, she looked away trying to slow her breathing. He wasn't about to let her get away with it. They'd opened their lives to one another; he could actually be here for her now. So, he had pulled her close - still marveling at how well they fit together - and let his hand press lazy circles into her back. Finally, her breathing slowed and they both drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

He could still kick himself for the second time. They'd been at a fundraiser for the Jeffersonian (attendance mandatory) that night, dancing and laughing with her Squints. His Squints, too. He loved seeing her like that: unguarded, not caring who knew it. When they arrived back at his place they'd practically fallen into bed exhausted. Sometime in the night he awoke and found the bed cold and empty. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and scanned the room trying to see where she'd gone. It took a moment, but he finally realized the piece of material sticking up at the end of the bed wasn't material at all, but wisps of her hair escaping the confining bun she'd fashioned it into.

"Hey," He lowered himself onto the floor beside her. "what are you doing down here? Researching some sleeping technique from Ancient Greece?" She was shaking with suppressed tears, but he thought he caught the ghost of a smile.

"No,' Her laugh was unsteady. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Temperance," He shook his head and let his arm fall across her shoulders, pulling her to him. "don't you ever worry about that." He pressed a kiss to her temple and felt her sigh against him. They sat there, arms wrapped around one another, for the rest of the night. His back killed him in the morning, but her shy smile of thanks as she let her fingers linger over the stubble on his jaw erased all thoughts of pain. He'd endure hundreds of nights on the floor if he had to.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Booth turned to look at her. She was still tossing and turning, her breathing becoming more and more rapid. This time - he sighed - this time it was close to the anniversary. He didn't need a calendar to tell him; he could feel it. Sometimes, he woke from his own nightmares about that day. He wondered if she's noticed. Probably - not much got by her. Besides, she'd want to observe the phenomena before she'd say anything about it.

He felt his own breathing increase recalling the all too real dreams. He was flying down the hill, digging and digging, but this time instead of finding her hand all he found was more and more dirt. He had almost lost her and, at the time, he didn't even have her yet. He grimaced. She'd kick his ass and give him some long lecture about how she wasn't a possession and could take care of herself if she heard such thoughts. He'd been hers almost from the moment she started yelling at him to pull over or she'd cry kidnap out the window though and, despite the years of resistance and denial, he was positive she felt the same way. He was no longer foolish enough to delude himself into thinking they'd ever been _**just**_ partners.

"Booth?" Her voice cut through his thoughts and he wondered how long she'd been awake.

"Hmm?" He turned and found her gazing at him through the darkness - hair plastered to her neck, hands shaking**. **Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Where were you?" Her voice muffled in his chest as she snaked her hands under the cool cotton of his tee.

"Where?! I'm right here, Bones."

"No." She looked up at him, almost laughing at the confusion clouding his features. "Where were you just now? What were you thinking about?"

"I-" His voice faltered for a moment as the memory washed over him again. "I was right where you were."

She nodded, letting her head fall against his chest again. Her hands glided across his back and she finally felt him relax beneath them.

"We'll get him, Bones." His voice was impossibly low in her ear as his hands on her back mimicked her own on his. "I promise."

He felt her nod against him once more before she brushed her lips across his. They laid in the darkness letting the comfort of one another envelop them; certain one day they would.


End file.
